A shiny new toy
by SilverPersimmons
Summary: Gin looks for a new toy, Yumi comes is sent on a mission. What happens when they meet and Gin uses poor Yumi for he own amusement while Aizen toys with them both? Gin's POV. -On hiatus but trying to make a come back!Hope to have some edits done soon and throw the next chapter out when I can-
1. Diamond in the rough

A typical day. The moon shined and reflected off the endless sands below. Nothing to do in the least. All work got done quickly and mostly taken care of by the fractions. I needed a new plaything...I had grown so tired of my old toys. They broke so easily. There had to be something that could last at least a few weeks. There was that one arrancar that followed me. So much like Aizen Taichou's Momo. I thought it over for a while but I knew I would quickly grow tired of her and then I would have no one to do the mindless work.

Sometimes someone would find it a good idea to see Hueco Mundo or sent on some silly mission to find the traitor captains. They have yet to get any of them back...well in one piece anyway. I smirked to myself. The fun they always were for the short time they lived. Maybe I would get lucky today. There hasn't been anything to play with for sometime. But I was wondering around for so long, it was time to head back.

But oh my...my lucky day!

It was only a blur in the distance but it wasn't a hollow, that was for sure. Slowly I walked in, a smile never leaving my lips and eyes slanted as normal. As I drew near, he made no attempt to run. Smart lad. His hand landed on the hilt of his zanpakuto and keeping his gaze on a mirror. His raven color hair blew in the wind and had white sand laced in it, a nice comparison. Feathers on his eye...what was his name? Aya...sagya? No...Ayasegawa! The pretty boy from Zaraki's squad, always following that bald one. I wonder if he moved up any since I last saw him. Fifth seat if I remember right. Sending someone so high up to here? They must be getting desperate. Yumichika Ayasegawa. Even his name had to be beautiful.

I got close to him, leaving a small gap and left my hands at my side. I had no need to make his draw is weapon. No fun if it happen to fast. "Ah it's been so long. I've been lookin' for someone ta play with. Ayasegawa-kun, if I rememba right. Ya in eleventh squad captain-san's company. Now what would someone as lovely as ya be doin' in a place like this?"

He flushed slightly at the comment. "Sorry Gin-san, I don't know any games," was all he said. I was slightly disappointed. He was so unwilling to make this fun.

The name he choose to call me was interesting. Didn't hear that one many times. But if that word was all it took to get him uncomfortable I could work with that.

"That is unfortunate. I'm sure we can come up with something if we put both our beautiful head's together, Ayasegawa-kun. It's been a while. Have I missed much?" I asked. I did want to know.

"Oh, nothing much. Hinamori is just in a coma, and probably traumatized for life. Rangiku's pretty mad at you again...Oh yes and Kira! I didn't think Kira could get more depressing, but your leaving nearly put him on the happy pills," He hissed out. He was a bold one. "Oh yes, and Hitsugaya-Taicho still wants to kick your ass," he added as an after thought.

I liked this one so much already. I wondered how much he could take. I wanted to find out.

"Oh poor Hinamori-kun. Rangi-san will punish me in her own way as she always does. Izuru...poor Izuru. He will learn to live without me..." I commented. "Tenth squad captain-san....well he can come find me. It's always fun to play with old friends."

He looked away and brushed the sand off himself. He said something under his breath I couldn't catch but it was clear he was frustrated with me. He didn't want to talk so I chose a game. I drew my dear Shinso and held my stance. I merely wanted to test his reaction.

"Come now Aya-kun...lets see if your more then just looks"

With that he closed his little mirror and drew his zanpakuto. "Do you think Zaraki-Taicho would keep me if I was just looks?" He sounded so confadint.

I guess he was giving me the first move. In an instant I was behind him with my blade on his back "I guess not...lets see how tenth squad captain-san trains his underlings. Shall we?" And to insult his squad would make sure he fought back

He parried the move. "Eleventh, Gin-san," corrected Yumichika through gritted teeth, "I'm under 'Eleveth Squad Captain-san,' and don't you forget it you ugly bastard!" and then moved to slice at me.

I had done so little and already he wanted to kill me. I was liking this toy more and more. But his words almost stung. Ugly? That was just uncalled for.

"Ugly? Oh I'm sorry ya feel tha' way, Aya-kun. A simple mistake is all. There's no need ta rush the heat of battl'. Why not take our time ta enjoy this...beautiful battle. How often does one get a chance ta fight in such a place." I commented as I moved from his attack.

"No offence, but I hate this gastly place. It's too hot and dusty," He snapped. "Besides, doing things quickly is much more beautiful." And run to attack again.

I moved a few spaces away to get a better angle. I dropped my smile and opened my slits ever so slightly.

"Then let us have it your way dear Aya-kun. Let this be quick and beautiful just for you." I did like the sound of that name the more I said it. Everything was silent for a moment. "Ikorose, Shinso!"

Once again he said something under his breath. He stood his ground and cried out lightly as his leg was pierce. I was wondering what he was up to until he spoke. "Good, now you might hold still, fox-face" He was panting "Bloom, Ruriiro Kujaku!"

A vine from his silt ran up my blade. I opened my eyes a little more, it was time to get this done. With a little shunpo, I shifted to the side. But I felt something and I looked down. My foot had been ensnared? Now that was a little annoying. I called Shinso again only to graze his arm. That vine was a pain, sucking my reiatsu. A very slow drain but still. I moved closer after some debate and aimed for his arm once more this time with less distance.

He cried out one more as a blade ran into his body. He took both his hands on the hilt. I would get him to drop that damn blade. I was board of this. The vines were slowly growing small buds and growing, I started to feel it. I moved closer and without hesitation ran into his body. It didn't take long for him to fall. I had to give credit though. He still held onto his blade. But it was annoying to have that damn vine around me so I pointed my blade and made quick work of it.

With that it was over. It was annoying and inconvenient more then anything else. But I liked this one very much. Just how long would he last? I sheath Shinso and picked him up then looked at the zanpakuto. What an odd power for someone in the eleventh. I didn't think too much of it, picked up the pieces and brought it all back home. Back to Las Noches and Aizen Taichou. 


	2. Update

To everyone waiting for this to update. I'm sorry it's been so long! I will be working on it now once more and trying to get this up and running again. The RP it was based on is long gone but that's alright! Thanks to people that have been following and waiting. To those that asked for more chapaters. You will be rewarded soon!


End file.
